Divetail
"Come on, let's have some fun!" — Divetail to Dipfoot after throwing snow at him in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Divetail is a silver tom with a darker tail, blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Divetail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Riverclan. Divetail is listed under Allegiances Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Darkpaw. - Chapter 13 Iceslide sees Dipfoot and Divetail return with their hunting patrol. They are in the lead, each carrying a small fish. Frostedcloud pads forward to greet them. Dipfoot tells him that they caught as much as they could. He shakes snow from his whiskers and adds that Divetail thought it would be best to stay by the river. Frostedcloud nods approvingly and says it was good thinking, as they won't be able to fish anymore once the river freezes over. He glances up at the snow in annoyance, adding that it looks like leaf-bare is arriving early. Dipfoot agrees and is about to say more when Divetail tosses a pawful of snow at his head. Dipfoot shakes snow from his face and glares at his brother with a "Hey!". Divetail chuckles, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he says "Come on, let's have some fun!" Dipfoot growls playfully that he'll pay for that and charges after him, and the brothers dart across the camp. Shadepath watches from outside the elder's den, shaking her head in amusement and saying those two have been playing around like fools since they were kits. Blizzardfur purrs in amusement at them before turning to Iceslide again. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Dipfoot and Divetail abandon their play fight and settle at the back of the crowd. Dipfoot purrs that he would have gotten Divetail eventually, just as Cherryberry joins them. Divetail nudges Dipfoot and says nah, he's too slow. Cherryberry gently cuffs Divetail over the ear and calls him a mouse brain. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Divetail and Cherryberry sharing a trout by the side of the clearing. - Chapter 18 Willowpaw wants to do some battle training, but Cherryberry is hesitant due to the snow. Just then, Divetail crosses the clearing with Darkpaw, blinking warmly and asking if they're going out for a training session and if they can join them. Cherryberry looks embarrassed and lets out a purr, saying that they were and of course they can. Beside her, Willowpaw rolls her eyes, muttering "Now she says yes". Darkpaw snickers, both aware of the romance between their mentors. They leave the camp, Cherryberry sticking close to Divetail's side. - Chapter 20 Cherryberry's muffled cry for help interrupts Frostedcloud. Every cat spins to see what's going on, and Iceslide's heart skips a beat at what he sees. Cherryberry is slowly padding into camp, dragging Divetail by his scruff. He is limp, his fur streaked with blood. Willowpaw staggers behind her, pulling Darkpaw. Shimmerstar gasps Cherryberry's name, and she and many other cats race over as she drops Divetail and collapses into the snow, groaning in pain. Iceslide joins them, anxious to see what happened. Dipfoot cries out Divetail's name and presses his muzzle into his brother's bloody fur. Frostedcloud crouches beside Cherryberry and asks what happened, gently nudging her with his muzzle as she pants. Blood pools from her flank. Beyond them, a trail of blood is left by both Divetail and Darkpaw. Cherryberry weakly croaks that they were training when they were attacked, as Maplesky presses cobwebs to her wounds. She says Divetail is dead and groans, letting her head fall into the snow. As Cherryberry is guided to the medicine den, she moans and looks down past Otterpelt, crying Divetail's name. Maplesky murmurs that he's with StarClan now as they guide her to the medicine den. She cries that he doesn't understand, hanging her head as blood trickles through her fur, and she says that she just found out she's expecting his kits. The clearing goes silent. - Chapter 21 It's noted that four days have passed since the deaths of Grayshadow, Newttail, and Divetail, and every cat is grieving. Cherryberry has moved into the nursery, but she isn't herself. The death of Divetail has deeply effected her. The other queens, Shallowpool and Heartsong, do their best to comfort her, but nothing seems to work. Heartsong brings her a vole and says she needs to eat. Cherryberry's eyes are dull and she turns away, quietly asking what the point is. Divetail's not here, her apprentice is dead, and she feels like she has nothing left. Heartsong reminds her that she has her kits, and they'll need her. Cherryberry points out that her kits will have a father, Creekleap. - Chapter 26 It's noted that just last night, Cherryberry gave birth to her kits. She'd named them Lemonkit and Rainkit, and though she misses Divetail and wishes he could be there, she sees him in their kits and it comforts her. - Chapter 29 Divetail is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. - Quotes "Come on, let's have some fun!" -Divetail to Dipfoot after throwing snow at him in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "Are you going for a training session? Can me and Darkpaw join you?" -Divetail to Cherryberry and Willowpaw in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 Gallery Divetail.JPG|Divetail's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms